


Hot Match

by ManOfTheInterest



Category: Awesomenauts (Video Game)
Genre: Futanari, Gen, Masturbation, Nudity, Public Nudity, Voyeurism, accidental nudity, huge cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManOfTheInterest/pseuds/ManOfTheInterest
Summary: Coco Nebulon is excited to be the announcer for an intense fight involving the Awesomenauts, but when the match suddenly involves some unexpected reveals, she finds herself "enjoying" it in a very different way.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Hot Match

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for Rexic, involving a voyerustic futa Coco Nebulon getting riled up while overseeing an Awesomenauts match. I'm a big fan of Awesomenauts as a game (Ayla main, btw), so I very much enjoyed getting the chance to write a story involving some of the characters from the game.

5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Blast off!  
  
In a flash, a trio of red-colored drop pods were released from the orbital dropship, rapidly plummeting towards the sandy planet surface below them. They pierced through the atmosphere like burning daggers, until they all finally crashed into the designated drop zone with spectacular explosions. From these explosions leapt three individuals. A small, stocky young girl with three eyes, green skin and a mischievous look on her face. A slender, gray-skinned woman wearing a large metal helmet, from which long white locks of hair trailed out of. And, finally, a red-furred fox woman, with a menacing mechanical claw affixed to her right hand. They were, unmistakably, the legendary Awesomenauts Ayla, Ksenia and Penny Fox, once again prepped for another intense mission on the barren planet of Sorona. Their objective was simple: break through the enemy defenses and destroy the Solar drill inside of their base. However, this was much easier said than done, and so all three of the girls had to be at the top of their game if they wanted to succeed in their mission. As she waited for the gates to open, Penny collected her thoughts and focused herself for the impending battle, but there was something interfering with her concentration. Something Ayla and Ksenia had taken notice of, as well.

“Like, this battle’s gonna be totally tubular!” shouted a cheerful voice over the Awesomenauts’ radio systems, a voice all three of the girls recognized. High above them, in the dropship that was orbiting around the planet, a purple-skinned alien woman with tentacle hair and a rather noticeable chest sat at a large control board fitted with numerous screens that displayed every corner of the battlefield, which she was watching eagerly. Against the expectations of many in the Awesomenauts team, Coco Nebulon herself had managed to become the announcer for this particular battle, bestowing her with the privilege of watching the action from afar and commentating on it with her… highly unique personality.

“Still can’t believe she got to be the one in the chair for this mission…” Penny said, straightening her mechanical claw.

“Hey, weirder things have happened, right?” added Ayla, skipping over to her in front of the gate.

 _“Da,_ it makes a lot of sense, you know. Coco’s always been a talker,” commented Ksenia, also joining them. As soon as she walked over next to Penny, Ksenia took notice of some microscopic flaw in her fur and grabbed it without warning. “Oh, _dorogoy,_ some of your tufts are bent,” she murmured.

“No, they’re fine, don’t worry about it,” Penny said, brushing Ksenia’s hand away. Just then, the countdown on the gate came close to ending. All three of the girls prepared to leap into action the moment it opened.

5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

“Like, go get them, dudes!”

With Coco’s announcement, the gates opened, and Ayla, Ksenia and Penny all rushed forward into the heart of battle.

“Ksenia and I will take the bottom. Ayla, you take the top,” Penny ordered.

“Gotcha!” Ayla responded, hopping from platform to platform to reach the elevated bridge that led to the enemy base. Ksenia followed Penny down to the lower bridge as they both took positions, waiting for the enemy to approach. Soon enough, they saw their combatants rushing in alongside their robot minions. A fish-wielding frog woman in baggy clothes, and a small purple-scaled dragon. Dizzy and Nibbs certainly weren’t the most imposing combatants among the Awesomenauts, but they certainly weren’t to be underestimated.

“I'm gonna aqua-fu your butts outta here!” taunted Dizzy as she rapidly approached.

“You take care of Nibbs, I’ll deal with the frog,” Penny directed. As Nibbs and Ksenia locked into battle above her, Penny dropped down and confronted Dizzy. Raising her metallic claw, she rushed towards her and prepared to land a devestating strike. However, right as she was about to swipe at Dizzy’s face, the agile amphibian dashed through her in a plume of water, causing Penny to stumble back.

“Ooh! Like, that must’ve hurt!” Coco commented, watching the ongoing battle excitedly. Penny quickly spun around to face Dizzy as soon as she had regained her posture. When Dizzy saw her, however, she laughed.

“Ha! Should’ve worn waterproof clothes, huh?” she taunted again.

“What…?” said Penny. Upon looking down, though, she quickly discovered what Dizzy was laughing at. The rush of water that had followed her dash had soaked Penny to the bone, and the fabric of her clothes had quickly become transparent. Her perky, sizable breasts were now much easier to see, and the cold water was causing her nipples to harden, much to her dismay.

“O-Oh my gosh, she’s like… woah…” Coco muttered to herself, though her voice could still be heard clearly to the Awesomenauts on the ground. Of all the things that could’ve happened during the battle she was overseeing, a bit of accidental nudity wasn’t something she was expecting. However, it certainly wasn’t something she objected to. At least, her body didn’t object to it. Underneath the desk of the control board, Coco’s cock throbbed to life, lengthening and hardening in her tight shorts. At the same time, her pussy grew hotter and wetter, but she did her best to ignore it and focus on continuing to give stellar commentary.

“You’ll pay for that!” Penny threatened, blocking a barrage of bubble bullets from Dizzy’s weapon with her claw as she went back in for the attack. Meanwhile, a short distance above her, Ksenia confronted Nibbs, staring her down on an elevated platform.

“These scissors are brand-new, pre-sharpened. Wanna see how they perform?” Ksenia taunted.

“I burns you instead! Graaah!” With a harsh growl, Nibbs spewed forth a torrent of flame that Ksenia just barely evaded. A quick backstep ensured that she was relatively unharmed. However, the same couldn’t be said about her clothes. As soon as the flames cleared, Ksenia looked down and saw that the entire front half of her suit had been completely burned off, fully revealing her firm boobs, fit stomach and tender pussy.

“Aah! _Bozhe moy!_ Don’t look!” Ksenia cried, quickly covering her nether regions and retreating while Nibbs laughed at her misfortune.

“Woah… that was, like… radical… ooh…” Coco moaned over the radio, watching Ksenia’s tits bounce as she ran away. Her enormous cock was now almost fully hard, and most of her shaft was already poking out of her shorts. She began to absentmindedly stroke her cock, shifting her attention to Ayla on the upper ridge, where another battle was taking place.

“I have the enemy in my sights,” stated a red and white-haired woman with a cybernetic eyepatch, wielding a sizable plasma blaster. As she shot red-hot holes into the trundling robot minions of the red team, Ayla descended onto her, giggling. As soon as Raelynn spotted her, her three eyes glowed a sinister red as a swirling bubble of destructive energy surrounded her, lifting her into the air.

“Go ahead, try and get me!” Ayla taunted.

“Don’t mind if I do,” Raelynn retorted, pressing a button on her blaster that caused it to instantly transform into a sniper cannon three times its original size. “Frying time!” she shouted, right before unleashing a devastating blast of energy that sent Ayla tumbling backward and onto the ground.

“Owie…” Ayla groaned as she climbed to her feet. Dazed by the force of the impact, it took her a moment to realize that the plasma blast had completely incinerated her clothes, leaving her totally nude. “Ah! That wasn’t supposed to happen!” she cried, covering her genitals and running away just like Ksenia.

“O-Oh man!” Coco said, her eyes widening the moment she caught a glimpse of Ayla’s nude body. Her cock throbbed and spurted a rope of precum in response, clearly delighted by the unexpected reveal. Coco’s enthusiasm for being the announcer in this battle had quickly faltered and been replaced by a sudden strong lust, and now, she was far more focused on pleasuring herself than providing commentary. As she eagerly stroked her stiff cock with one hand, her other hand reached down and started to finger her soaking wet pussy, stimulating both of her sex organs at once. Her voice became saturated with moans and gasps, which were clearly transmitted over the radios of the Awesomenauts on the ground, much to their confusion.

“What is she doing up there?” Penny wondered out loud, having retreated back to the red base with Ksenia and Ayla to regroup (and acquire some changes of clothes).

“Sounds like she’s enjoying the action a little too much, _da?”_ Ksenia commented humorously, fitting herself into a new outfit to replace her damaged original.

“Nah, she’s just being weird again,” Ayla retorted, also putting on a new outfit. Against the continuous moaning that was coming out of their communication links, the three girls could hear the base alarm blaring, a sure sign that their outer defenses were under attack. Despite how focused she was on her own pleasure, Coco also took notice of the enemy offensive, and focused herself just enough to comment on it.

“L-Like, your turrets are t-totally getting smashed up,” she stammered out, watching as Penny, Ksenia and Ayla re-entered the fray.

“We have to push them back!” Penny exclaimed, rushing to the lower bridge while Ayla and Ksenia leapt to the upper bridge. On the lower bridge, Penny saw Raelynn leading the offensive alongside the blue team’s robot minions, filling the red team’s outer turret with holes. “Not so fast!” Penny shouted as she rushed in to engage Raelynn.

“Took you long enough to show up,” Raelynn taunted, tossing a deployable time rift onto the ground from which a tall column of blue energy instantly erupted. With a lightning-quick dash, Penny avoided being caught in the rift, and landed right in front of Raelynn. With a fierce cry, she released a vicious blast of energy from her mechanical gauntlet, sending Raelynn tumbling backward, right onto a large, suspiciously-placed circular hatch on the ground.

“Uugh… that’s one way to do things,” Raelynn groaned as she stood up.

“Look out below!” Raelynn looked up to see Penny taunting her from an elevated platform above her, right before she put her foot down on a nearby button. The hatch beneath Raelynn opened, the ground rumbled, and, in no time at all, a vicious Sorona sandworm emerged from the shifting sands beneath the battlefield. Raelynn leapt away, but didn’t entirely evade the ravenous creature, as its spike-lined jaws caught her cape right at the last minute, pulling her into the pit.

“N-No! Let go of me!” Raelynn cried, desperately tugging at her cape as she wrestled with the ferocious beast. With her trusty plasma blaster, she began to shoot away at the sandworm, eventually landing a direct hit in its beady yellow eye that caused the worm to shriek in anguish and retreat back into the dunes, but not before it tore Raelynn’s cape clean off, and the rest of her clothing along with it.

“W-Woah, like, so good…” Coco moaned, the sight of Raelynn’s curvy nude body riling her up even more. As she rapidly stroked her massive cock with both hands, she rapidly slid her hips forwards and backwards, rubbing her sensitive pussy against the chair she was sitting in. Back on the ground, Raelynn was quite surprised once she realized her clothes were missing, but, unlike Ksenia or Ayla, she wasn’t about to let that get in the way of her mission.

“Jokes on you, I fight better when I’m naked,” Raelynn taunted as Penny returned to the ground to face her. As the ferocious fox woman rushed in to attack her, Raelynn transformed her plasma blaster into its massive sniper form once again, lined up a shot, and, right before Penny could dodge out of the way, fired, causing Penny to disappear in a flash of blue energy. The recoil from her sniper blaster made Raelynn’s large breasts shake and jiggle profusely, exciting Coco even more. She hardly cared that Penny had just been eliminated. A display like this was too good not to focus on.

Meanwhile, on the upper bridge, Ayla and Ksenia hurried forth to engage Dizzy and Nibbs, who were tearing apart their turret with a vicious assault.

“You’re mine, scales-for-brains!” Ayla threatened as she enveloped herself in a bubble of raging psychokinetic energy, chasing down Nibbs as she fled to higher ground and leaving Ksenia to deal with Dizzy.

 _“Dobrota!_ That cut is absolutely hideous!” Ksenia exclaimed as she and Dizzy squared off. “Mind if I fix it up for you?” She flashed her scissors menacingly as she said this.

“I like it the way it is,” Dizzy responded, right before rapidly firing a salvo of bubble shots towards Ksenia. Skillfully evading the projectiles, Ksenia tossed a handful of scissor blades towards Dizzy, which she, unfortunately, also managed to evade. However, this quick attack gave Ksenia just enough time to roll into her invisibility. “Huh?” Dizzy said upon realizing that Ksenia had vanished. While Dizzy was disoriented, an invisible Ksenia leapt right over her and approached her back, right before releasing a flurry of rapid slices and strikes with her scissors. Dizzy jumped away, spinning around to face Ksenia. “Ha! You didn’t even scratch me!” she said, relieved. What she said was true: there wasn’t a single scratch on her body. However, the same couldn’t be said for her clothes. Shortly after boasting about being unscathed, Dizzy’s clothes fell apart completely, having been cut to ribbons by Ksenia’s attack.

“Aw yeah… ooh…” Coco continued to moan, her cock growing harder and hotter with every accidental exposure she bore witness to. Any focus on the current match that she had was being retained solely out of a desire to see even more of the female Awesomenauts’ naked bodies. Judging from the veritable river of precum that was trailing down her engorged purple shaft, and a similar river of pussy juice flowing from the other half of her nether regions, Coco likely wouldn’t last much longer if she continued to masturbate as vigorously as she currently was. Not that she minded, of course.

“You have any idea how much these threads cost me?!” Dizzy said, angrily. Taking advantage of Ksenia’s amusement at the destruction of her clothes, Dizzy suddenly dashed through her once, then back again, leaving behind a water clone that a dazed and confused Ksenia could only catch a glimpse of before it exploded violently, instantly wiping her out.  
Back at the red base, Penny was busy waiting for Ksenia to respawn so they could mount a combined offensive together and finally turn the battle in their favor. Soon enough, her drop pod landed again, and Ksenia rushed over to join Penny near the gate.

“They’re relentless! How are we supposed to gain an advantage if they keep beating us down like this?” Penny complained.

“I wish I knew, _sestra._ At least Ayla’s holding her own,” Just as Ksenia said this, another drop pod landed behind the red base, from which Ayla hopped out with a saddened look on her face.

“Wah! That dragon doesn’t play fair!” she whined as she met up with Ksenia and Penny.

“Maybe we’d be having more luck if Ms. Announcer was more focused on the battle instead of her dick,” Penny groaned. The incessant moaning and pleasure noises coming from Coco were still being clearly broadcast through their radio links, which certainly wasn’t helping Penny’s concentration. Coco herself could care less about this, though. With Raelynn and Dizzy both continuing to fight even without any clothes to speak of, she was utterly enraptured by what was being displayed on the screens in front of her.

“L-Like, they’re… aah… coming, and stuff…” Coco moaned, still trying (unsuccessfully) to provide commentary as the blue team smashed through the last of the red team’s defenses and approached their Solar drill. Even as Penny, Ksenia and Ayla went back in to make a final stand against their adversaries, Coco could still only focus on Raelynn and Dizzy’s nude bodies. She felt her cock throb rapidly in her hands as she pumped it further and further, her eyes fixated on Raelynn’s large, full breasts as they bounced and jiggled with every movement, shaking hypnotically from the recoil of her weapon when she fired another powerful sniper blast. At the same time, Dizzy’s dashes and ceaseless acrobatic hopping was making her backside bounce and jiggle around considerably, giving Coco even more steamy clips of her behind and filling her head with many more erotic thoughts. “Aah… g-gonna… ooh…” Coco knew that she wasn’t going to be able to hold on for very much longer, and neither was the red team, by the looks of it. While the members of the blue team kept up their ferocious assault, tearing apart the red Solar drill with their combined firepower, Coco focused all of her energy on masturbating as hard as possible. She stroked her cock as fast as possible, continuing to rub her pussy at the same time. Then, just as the red Solar drill was primed to fall to pieces, she climaxed. **“AAAH!”** Coco cried as her cock exploded, spewing massive ropes of hot alien girl spunk all over the monitors and electronic components of the announcer control board. She kept shooting for at least a full minute, before the shower of cum from her cock finally slowed down into a slow dribble. As the intensity of the orgasm faded away, Coco felt it necessary to give one last comment on the match.

“Like… awesome…”

Needless to say, Penny, Ayla and Ksenia weren’t very happy about the outcome of the match, and were even less happy with Coco’s performance as an announcer, but Coco herself thought she had done a fine job. In fact, she was hoping to get picked as an announcer for another match sometime very soon, and hopefully, that match would end up being just as hot as this one.

**Author's Note:**

> See, the reason red team lost was because of their crap composition. A fighter and two assassins? No staying power!


End file.
